This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Several of our users and Workshop participants, in particular graduate students and postdocs have expressed interest in hands-on training sessions in pulsed spectroscopy. Our collaborators also are interested in learning how to use pulsed ESR machines to run experiments on their own. Due to limited hardware resources an on-line tutorial would be necessary that will provide a realistic environment exported via Internet and some reasonable capacity to simulate experiments and provide access to literature, manuals, teaching material, and Q&A rosters. In our recent effort we have written a preliminary version of remote client software for accessing spectrometer via Internet. Our plan is to continue, in order to have a fully functional interface to a "virtual" spectrometer. Limited on-line Access to real hardware can also be provided using webcam and desktop export software. One possibility that we plan to explore is a remote client version of LabView.